Game Update 97
September 12, 2019 New Episode: Metal Part I Batman has gone missing and the race for Metal has begun! The Dark Knights and the Justice League scour the universe for rare forms of Metal - the keys to victory in the war between the Multiverse and the Darkness. As heroes and villains alike race across Earth, Oa, Themyscira, and beyond, the Bruce Waynes of the Dark Multiverse hatch plans of their own. Metal Part I features new daily and weekly Open World missions, a Solo and Alert, as well as normal and Elite versions of two new Raids! To play this content your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 264. For a limited time, special “Event” versions of all content in Metal Part I will be available to all players, level 15+ as well! Look for these Event versions in the Events tab of your On Duty menu. New Solo: Scarlet Speedster Central City is in disarray. Dark lightning bolts are striking randomly, causing fear and chaos. Criminals in the city are taking advantage of the situation, looting businesses and mugging citizens. Heroes arrive to help while the speedsters are occupied, while villains get a tip from Calculator that this could be a good opportunity. Calculator has also asked villains to secure dead drops from heists executed during the chaos. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part I: Scarlet Speedster under Tier 9 of the 1 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 264 *For the Event version, look for Metal Part I: Scarlet Speedster (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Open World Missions: Metal Gotham The Batman Who Laughs has unleashed chaos on Gotham City to keep Batman’s allies from finding the Dark Knight. Dark Multiverse energy is infecting people, turning them into threats. He's cracked open Arkham Asylum, sending escaped inmates to run amok. Nightwing wants to protect Gotham City in Batman's absence. Killer Croc wants to protect his home turf. A mysterious benefactor has hired Deathstroke to gather exotic metals. Heroes and villains are working together to save the city from a greater threat. *Look for Metal Gotham in your warp menu or use the teleporter in the Watchtower or Hall of Doom *New daily and weekly missions in Metal Gotham. Minimum Level: 15 New Alert: Batcave Breach Nightwing sends a distress call. He and Robin are in the Batcave, pinned down by its automated defenses run amok. Oracle and Calculator have formed a loose alliance to stop what appears to be a metahuman pandemic spreading through Gotham City. Oracle uses Justice League teleporters to get heroes and villains alike to the Batcave. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part I: Batcave Breach under Tier 9 of the 4 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 264 *For the Event version, look for Metal Part I: Batcave Breach (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Raid and Elite Raid: False Idols The Merciless has arrived on Olympus, searching for something. He defeated the gods that tried to stop him. Hades fled to his nether realm while Ares traveled to Themyscira, searching for the Sunblade. Ares believes it can hurt The Merciless. Heroes and villains alike join Wonder Woman in her own search for the Sunblade. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part I: False Idols under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 264 *For the Event version, look for Metal Part I: False Idols (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Raid and Elite Raid: Monsters of Metal The Batman Who Laughs has given powerful metal cards to some of Batman's rogues, and those rogues are using them to reshape Gotham City's reality to their whims. *Open your On Duty menu and look for Metal Part I: Monsters of Metal under Expert Tier 9 of the 8 Player tab. Minimum Combat Rating: 264 *For the Event Version – look for Metal Part I: Monsters of Metal (Event) in the On Duty menu under the Events tab. Minimum Level: 15 New Gear, Base Items, Feats and More *Earn a new currency: Dark Metal Coins! *Upgrade new Augments! *Acquire new gear inspired by Donna Troy and The Merciless! *Plus collect new base items, feats, and more! Game Update 97 Artifacts *Increased the maximum rank for Artifacts to the final rank 200. *Reduced the overall effectiveness of the Venom Wrist Dispenser. *Doubled the group might buff on the Tetrahedron of Urgrund if used by a Controller *Doubled the group precision buff on the Cog of Mageddon if used by a Controller. *Added a new damage proc to Rank 80 of the Dead King’s Scepter. *Increased Precision and Might on the Philosopher's Stone. *Increased the cooldown reduction per free cast from 3 seconds to 6 seconds on the Philosopher's Stone. *Philosopher's Stone base cool down increased to 40 seconds at rank 120. (up from 10 seconds) Episode 32 Currency Conversion *All items on the Titans Equipment Vendor can now be purchased for Source Marks. The vendor sells conversion boxes to convert your old Titan’s Cred into Source Marks, and Teen Titans content now rewards Source Marks. Artifact Catalyst Consolidation *The number of Artifact Catalysts has been reduced from 21 to 3. *New Catalysts can be bought from John Constantine and any existing Catalysts in your inventory can be consumed to grant 10 Source Marks. Weapon Attacks *Significantly adjusted most weapon attacks for consistency, generally increasing attack damage. *Weapon Mastery abilities correctly do more damage than their non-Weapon-Mastery versions. General *Nightwing has had a makeover. *Players are no longer clamped to CR 280 in event content. *Lunge no longer grants damage immunity in PvE content. *Reduced Supply Drop damage-increase to 20%. *Added Neo-Venom Boost Tactical Mod (Helmet) which can now be found at the dispenser in your base. *A set of new loading screens have been added to the rotation. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where Robot Side Kick would not properly swap targets within melee range. *Fixed an issue where Nature's Swarm Shield would not shield the caster. *Fixed an issue where Flux would sometimes not shield the healer. *Fixed an issue where Insectoid Form would lower the healer's restoration. *Hard Light Shield is no longer overridden by healer group shields. *Light Weight Strike now generates the correct amount of Supercharge. *Fixed an issue where Earth's Crystal Golem would not benefit from the Crushed power interaction. *Shadow Werewolf, Shadow Minion, and Chaos Daemon Tier 3 Henchmen properly fly now. *Fixed an issue where ability Violence was not properly applying PI to its targets. *Fixed an issue where the Mental ability Horrific Visage was not generating supercharge when cast on Ice Block encased enemies. Venom Wrist Dispenser Players who had a Venom Wrist Dispenser at or above rank 80 automatically have had their artifact boosted to a higher rank. *If your Venom Wrist Dispenser was between rank 80 and 100, it has been boosted to rank 120. *If your Venom Wrist Dispenser was between rank 101 and 140, it has been boosted to rank 160. *If your Venom Wrist Dispenser was between rank 141 and 160, it has been boosted to rank 200 (maximum rank). Artifact Celebration Pack Log in to claim your free gift between now and September 26, 2019. The Artifact Celebration Pack includes: *50,000 Artifact XP *1 Seal of Completion *3 Paradox Energies *6 Quantum Field Energies *11 Dionesiums Category:Game Update Category:Metal Part I